Many of today's modern windows have sashes which are both slidable and tiltable relative to their supporting frames. The tilt feature adds the benefit that the sash can be cleaned when tilted to an open position. However, this same tilt feature can also be detrimental because current windows that have slidable and tiltable sashes do not include any type of a sash tilt control. Without this control the sash, if not properly handled by the person at the window, can easily fall completely out of the frame creating a very hazardous situation.
In a typical window having sliding and tilting sashes the frame jambs of the window usually have undercut openings known in the industry as balance pockets or channels. These channels contain balancing devices i.e., balance springs or the like which help to hold the sashes at different positions to which they are slid relative to the frame. Any sash tilt control that can be added to current window designs must not interfere with these balance devices. Furthermore, any such sash tilt control must not adversely affect the tilt opening or tilt closing of the sash.
The window industry is very competitive and as such any changes to known window assembly construction are not readily accepted both from a cost and a market appeal standpoint. Therefore, any modifications made to existing windows having slidable and tiltable sashes must be at low cost and should be compatible with current window assembly design.